


The Call

by Tigerfics



Series: Family Ties [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfics/pseuds/Tigerfics
Summary: He spreads his legs and wraps his right hand around his cock, his eyes glued to the screen. He strokes himself slowly, watching his son devour his little girl’s cunt. Skylar’s hands grip Nick's head and hold him in place, her mouth open but her noises inaudible. Ken vows to return to the hardware store and buy a small microphone, needing to hear his daughter scream out in pleasure. A devious thought crosses his mind and he smirks to himself. He picks up his desk phone and dials Skylar’s cell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is FICTION!
> 
> Enjoy!

Late Monday morning Ken is sitting in his office, finding himself with a free afternoon after his lunch appointment called to cancel. He briefly considers going home for lunch before remembering that his kids are off school for the week. Thinking about what happened the last time they’d had the house to themselves he picks up his cell phone, excitement bubbling in his chest. 

 

As he logs in to the live feed of the camera system he’d set up in his home he thinks, not for the first time, that the cameras he’d purchased the month before had been well worth their hefty price tag. He has a folder hidden deep within his laptop where he’s saved his favorite clips. Luckily for him his children are insatiable. Whenever they have a free moment they seek each other out, usually multiple times a day. 

 

The app on his phone finally loads and he scans through the different cameras, finally finding his children in the living room. Skylar is laying across the couch, her legs spread wide around her brother’s shoulders. She has been stripped from the waist and Nick has his face buried between her shapely thighs. 

 

Ken stands and walks to his open door, pulling it shut and locking it from the inside. As he walks back to his desk he uses the hand not holding his phone to unbuckle his belt. He sets the phone on the table and pulls his slacks and boxers to his knees, before sitting back down. 

 

He spreads his legs and wraps his right hand around his cock, his eyes glued to the screen. He strokes himself slowly, watching his son devour his little girl’s cunt. Skylar’s hands grip Nick's head and hold him in place, her mouth open but her noises inaudible. Ken vows to return to the hardware store and buy a small microphone, needing to hear his daughter scream out in pleasure. A devious thought crosses his mind and he smirks to himself. He picks up his desk phone and dials Skylar’s cell phone. 

 

He watches as her ringing phone startles the two of them out of their trance, Skylar flinching and Nick tearing his mouth from her pussy. Nick’s mouth and chin are covered in his sister’s juices, and Ken’s own mouth waters, wanting to take his son’s place and bury his face in her lap and never leave. 

 

Skylar reaches out a shaking hand, picking up her phone and glancing at the screen. She says something to Nick and he nods. She brings the phone to her face.

 

“He-hello?” Her voice quivers and Ken’s grip tight tightens on his cock.  _ ‘How long have they been going?’  _ he wonders.  _ ‘She sounds absolutely wrecked!’  _ He holds back a groan at the thought.

 

“Hey Sky it's me. I'm gonna stop and pick up dinner after work. Are you and Nick in the mood for anything in particular?”

 

He watches her shake her head before replying. “No. I mean whatever you- oh god, whatever you want.” Her breath hitches and her back arches as Nick brings his mouth back between her legs. She pulls the phone away from her face and pulls his hair, trying to pull him back from her pussy. He bats her hand away then grabs her waist, pulling her farther down the couch before diving back in. 

 

“You ok Skylar? You don't sound very good.” 

 

She brings the phone back up.“I'm fine I just-” she cuts off with a whine. 

 

“Sky? Do you need me to come home?”

 

“No! No I'm ok I just st-stubbed my toe. I'm fine!” 

 

Ken listens to her labored breathing for a moment before responding. “Ok, well is your brother around? I know he can be a picky eater.” 

 

Ken smirks as he hears his son choke out a laugh in the background. Nick mumbles something that sounds like “tell him I'm gonna eat out.” Skylar covers the microphone and shushes him, landing a smack upside his head. After a few seconds of muffled conversation she speaks into the phone. “No he's, umm, busy right now he'll call you back.” 

 

“Ok. Well I'll be home a little later so just let me know what you guys decide.” 

 

“Sure, bye dad,” Sky says distractedly, already putting the phone down. Ken waits for her to hang up, listening as she shrieks. “What the fuck Nicky! What if he heard you?” 

 

Nick rests his chin on her stomach and grins. “Don't act like you haven't thought-” Their voices cut off as the phone disconnects. 

 

“Fuck!” Ken would give anything to hear the end of that sentence. He picks up his cell phone and brings it closer to his face, watching Skylar stutter through her response. Nick’s smile widens and he brings up a hand to massage her clit as he speaks. He tilts his head and slips two fingers in her pussy. 

 

Ken adjusts his hand on his cock, stroking fast as Nick dips his head back down to suck on her clit. He quickly brings Skylar to the brink, her body shuddering through her orgasm on the couch. 

 

She collapses, exhausted. Nick rises to kneel on the couch above her, quickly freeing himself from his jeans. His hand flies on his cock and it takes less than a minute for him to cum, painting his sister’s stomach white. 

 

Ken drops the phone to his desk and brings both hands to his cock, using them to form a tight tunnel to fuck into. His head falls back, his mind reliving the scene but with him in Nick’s place. As he cums he pictures himself stripping his cock and shooting on Sky’s taut tummy. 

 

After he catches his breath he grabs a few tissues and cleans up his mess, then pulls up his pants. Once his clothes are back in order he picks up his phone from where he’d discarded it on his desk and stands. He watches his children for another moment, admiring the way their bodies fit together as they curl up together for a nap on the couch. 

 

As he strides toward his office door he exits the application and puts the phone into his pocket. He opens the door and informs his secretary that he’s going to run some errands on his lunch break. First up: buying some damn microphones. He  _ needs  _ to know what his children were talking about before Skylar disconnected their phone call. Because while he has a sneaking suspicion he knows, but before he acts he needs proof. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it! Or you can find me on [tumblr ](https://tigerfics.tumblr.com/) and send me requests or prompts!


End file.
